


Dubcon Drabbles

by Omnicat



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: Drabble Collection, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Gundam 00 Kink Meme, Jossed, Lemon, Lime, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:38:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5050591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/Omnicat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin. 100 words apiece.</p><p>1) Shirin Knows Best - Marina x Shirin<br/>2) Christina Knows Best - Christina x Sumeragi<br/>3) No Coincidences - Liu Mei x Shirin<br/>4) Numb - Regene x Louise<br/>5) Just Being Nice - Feldt x Tieria x Lockon<br/>6) Stranger - ‘Doublelujah’ x Sumeragi<br/>7) Blind and Deaf - Billy x Sumeragi<br/>8) Come Back - Soma x Allelujah<br/>9) The Enemy’s Unexpected Skills - Kati x Sumeragi<br/>10) Going to Hell Anyway - Lockon x Feldt<br/>11) ‘Passion for Crime’ - Soma x Feldt<br/>12) Toxic Taste - Hallelujah x Sumeragi<br/>13) Our Jagged Trail - Sumeragi x Hallelujah/Allelujah/‘Doublelujah’<br/>14) Stratos - Feldt x Lyle<br/>15) Second Opinion - Anew x Lyle (x Ribbons)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shirin Knows Best (Shirin x Marina)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Nederlands available: [Dubcon Krabbels](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10730160) by [CattyRosea (Omnicat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/CattyRosea)



_Shirin always knows best._  
  
Delicate hands that have never seen hard labour are tied together, secured above her head with straps of fine leather. Scraps of it are everywhere; securing her elbows, shoulders, ankles, looping around her breasts.  
  
_Shirin always has the last word._  
  
Sweat beads on pale skin as she twists her fingers around dark, wet curls and yanks, a hand brushing away bangs.  
  
_Not anymore._  
  
Marina smiles and leans down to lick up the trail of saliva escaping Shirin’s ball gag. Hips tilt and the dildo sinks deeper, and Shirin’s eyes roll into the back of her head. 


	2. Christina Knows Best (Christina x Sumeragi)

Alcoholics for tactical forecasters were not fun. They drank alcohol on the bridge, left bottles everywhere...  
  
Really, it was in everyone’s best interests that she got the inevitable drunken grope over with as soon as possible.  
  
Christina just wasn’t too keen on being the receiving party.  
  
"Chris, what -" Sumeragi stuttered in confusion as Christina dragged her through the weightless halls of the Ptolemaios.  
  
"It’s -" - _grunt_ \- "- for the good of the crew - _ngh_. Damnit, stop holding on to things!"  
  
Frowning, Sumeragi considered her options. Chris had taken away her gin. Chris was holding her boobs.  
  
If only she wasn’t so sober. 


	3. No Coincidences (Liu Mei x Shirin)

It was almost _too_ obvious that the representative of Azadistan had never been in space before. How many times could one person honestly hoverbump into another in the course of one evening?   
  
"My, Miss Bhaktiar, one might suspect that you were doing it on purpose." Liu Mei purred as her hand crept along the woman’s green-clad shoulder.   
  
The bump-happy shoulder drew away, but Liu Mei had Bhaktiar cornered. She reflected that perhaps the inelegance of her zero-gravity prowess made it elegant as she trapped Bhaktiar in the alcove with her body.   
  
Intentional or not, protest at her kiss was negligable.


	4. Numb (Regene x Louise)

It does not hurt - it never has.   
  
She is not forced - she is asked each and every time, and her silence is taken as consent.   
  
The hands that roam her skin and dip between her legs are gentle, the lips that press against her mouth soft. But she is not aroused when her nipples are sucked to taut, hard nubs, does not gain pleasure from the fingers and tongue brushing her clitoris.   
  
There is beauty and affection to be found in Regene Lagetta. But Louise may have a mechanical hand and full use of her body, she is numb inside. 


	5. Just Being Nice (Feldt x Neil x Tieria)

"Lockon was nice to you, you have to be nice to him in return."   
  
It was the worst bribe Tieria had ever heard - and, infuriatingly enough, the most effective as well.   
  
He made a mental note never again to underestimate seemingly shy, unworldly little girls.   
  
Especially when they had a penchant for evesdropping and knew how to handle a gun.   
  
_Especially_ especially when they were friendly enough with the ship’s doctor to get their hands on skimpy nurse outfits, and the man they wanted you to pleasure suffered a mental meltdown the moment he smelled her pheromones.   
  
Damn that Feldt.


	6. Stranger (Sumeragi x 'Doublelujah')

Lockon is gone. Chris and Lichty and Lasse are gone. Hallelujah is gone.   
  
Sumeragi thinks she is holding on to Allelujah, at least, in the wake of destruction, thinks it is him inside her, filling an emptiness both in her body and her heart. She kisses him with all the desperation of the survivors, pulls them deeper together, but then their eyes cross and she _knows_.   
  
He’s changed.   
  
Allelujah is gone.   
  
Her tether snaps. She pushes him away, demands, shaking, weeping, that he let go. But this stranger is not Allelujah; he does not let go.   
  
The stranger holds her. 


	7. Blind and Deaf (Billy x Sumeragi)

It’s been years since Kujou was taken away from the terrorists. The charges have been dropped, but she never speaks about her stay with them.   
  
All Billy knows is that she has changed.   
  
Sometimes she asks him to hurt her. She shuts her eyes tight and makes him scratch her, bite her, bruise her, choke her, makes him pound into her. Without looking at him, she whispers "hallelujah" as she comes.   
  
It scares him. Why? What have they done to her?   
  
He doesn’t want to do it. But whenever she asks, she looks so lost, he can’t bear to refuse. 


	8. Come Back (Soma x Allelujah)

"Come back." she pleads.   
  
His tied hands are around her shoulders, his bound cock is inside her, and she presses closer to his chest and drives her hips down further.   
  
"Come back to me. Don’t leave me again."   
  
She clenches around him; his head wants to drop back, but she fists her hands in his hair and pulls him into a fierce kiss, her tongue thrusting into his mouth.   
  
He tightens his arms around her, bucks his hips, kisses back. It’s extacy and despair - she won’t let him come and he can’t go back.   
  
But _oh God_ he wants to.


	9. The Enemy’s Unexpected Skills (Kati x Sumeragi)

Sumeragi made a mental note to work on her first impressions. As if some of her recent mistakes concerning Celestial Being’s tactics hadn’t been enough already, she couldn’t remember having been more wrong about something than today, about Kathy Mannequin.   
  
And - _oh God_ \- this lapse in judgement might - _fuck!_ \- prove to be more disastrous than any other - _ugh, that feels so good, do it again._   
  
It was hard to think clearly with the AEU officer’s lips and fingers - _shit, are those her toes? Ooooooohyes_ \- all over and inside her. Asked now, she’d tell the enemy anything they wanted to know.


	10. Going to Hell Anyway (Neil x Feldt)

Lockon is determined to fill Feldt’s mind and body with nothing but pleasure, to stop feeling guilty over tying her up with her own gloves. With every inch of exposed skin and every kiss, he knows the world frowns upon them - upon him, mostly, but he’s sure there are still places where she would be assigned equal blame.   
  
Everything he has ever learned tells him his hands do not belong on her soft flesh, but he needs to make them both understand:   
  
They’re going to Hell anyway. They should at least make sure to have fun on the way there. 


	11. 'Passion for Crime' (Soma x Feldt)

It was an incident Soma would later rather not be reminded of.   
  
Capturing a Celestial Being operative should have been a victory, especially since said operative was a young girl - frail, scared, easily breakable. But the pink-haired teenager had proven remarkably resilient; intimidation did not intimidate her, and standard HRL personnel still shied away from outright torture.   
  
Honestly, they should have given Soma a better interrogation training than reruns of the janitor’s _Passion for Crime_ collection. As far as she knew, “She’ll relate to you, you try it.” was supposed to be a cue to take all your clothes off. 


	12. Toxic Taste (Hallelujah x Sumeragi)

"You smell good, Miss Sumeragi. Like expensive wiskey."   
  
_You pushed me out to_ flirt?   
  
Hallelujah stuck his nose into the crook of her neck, his tongue darting out. Sumeragi, dazed from the alcohol, twitched, muttered, and swatted at a point at least two inches from his head.   
  
"Too bad you didn’t leave any for me. Can I take a drink of you instead?"   
  
His tongue trailed down until her top got in the way. Sumeragi made a sound halfway between whining and a mewl.   
  
_I don’t think you should be doing this, Hallelujah._   
  
"I don’t hear a ‘no’. Do you?" 


	13. Our Jagged Trail (Sumeragi x All The Haptisms)

Looking at him isn’t the same after she learns about the Other. Before, he was just anyone, the latest nice guy in a history of carefully selected similars; now he’s someone, one of a kind.   
  
Sex, like everything, is a struggle; too gentle, too rough. Disaster is inevitable, because she’s unstable herself, yet it strikes fiercely, unexpectedly.   
  
When he returns, he’s perfect. He makes her come with him, and Sumeragi cries as she does - of joy for one, of sadness for the other, of mad irony all around.   
  
His stride is now balanced and steady, but her legs have broken.


	14. Stratos (Feldt x Lyle)

Sometimes Lyle wonders whether Feldt really remembers who he is when they fuck. Whether she _wants_ to remember he’s not his dead brother.

"Lockon," she gasps when he pounds into her, when she bounces atop him, when her lips pop off his dick. "Lockon, Lockon."

Always fucking _Lockon_.

They’d known each other for two days when it started, but she’d known _Neil_ by that name for years.

"My name’s Lyle, call me Lyle," he’ll say. She’ll nod, go quiet – and just call him Lockon again _next_ time.

How can sex _he_ decided didn’t mean anything make him feel so hollow?


	15. Second Opinion (Anew x Lyle (x Ribbons))

He makes her so happy. Anew can’t remember ever being this happy before. Their lives are dark and dangerous, but when he smiles at her, when he touches her, everything looks a little brighter.

It’s almost surreal, the things she dares, the things she finds herself wanting and liking when she’s with Lyle. She doesn’t think of herself as very adventurous in bed, but sometimes it’s like a switch gets flipped in her head. A second pair of eyes assesses her options, a new voice whispers in her ear, and her gut makes the decision for her.

She’s never happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments on older fics will ALWAYS remain welcome.


End file.
